chapter one
by nagiten
Summary: none add on of gen h Generation of heros rises of a godly hero


as a 17 year old boy with dark brown hair with blonde and red lines and tips and sliver eyes walked around the lower half of the mall with nothing to do and everything on his mind sighed his red jacket and blue top clinged to his semi wet body as he walked he felt naked the wet clothes clinged to him and showed his chest his semi muscly chest but he didnt really care he was happy to be out of the house for the frist time in 10 days he hated the rain causes for some reason it made him calm and peaceful he hated to be calm he like begin happy and crazys it felt more him as he walked he saw couples kissing playing with there kids or with each other or just enjoying begin with each other he sighed and kept his head down as he walked which was a mistake causes as he rounded the next cornner he run in to /bumped in to the local and high school bully neal loud who was a green hair red skined mean kid who picked on anyone he liked just causes his dad was mayor and his step mum was head of the polices in this town and the teachers or anyone gave him a free pass just causes his mum his real mum was killed right infront of him as he landed on his butt he looked up about to say sorry when he gasped he had hit neal and made him spill his giga five scoop icecream and it was now running down his messy spoty black top as he looked up he saw neal growl and his face turned red as he looked back at him as he went to get up neal two goons paul and ale picked him up and pinned him to the wall of the shop names super girl's wear for all the girls of earth 2 and beyonds needs he sighed great the one store he is pinned against and it had to be the one his crush and long time friend kaylani worked at as he looked back at neal he said not a great time to mess with me today man i says as i headbut him as he lets me go i land on my feet and bolt after about 2 minutes i am followed by neal and his gang as he ran he skided around a cornner in to the arcade he smiled huh now chases me and right as he said it in came ale paul as he rans to the back he again bumps in to some one but this time the person he bump in to fall down and he lands on top as he shakes his head he slids his left hand down and light brush something then his right hand light brush bare leg he shoot up like a bolt of lighting going in reverses which as he doses he knocks over ale and paul he smiles then help who he see is kaylani up sorry he says looking away shly then she does something he did not expect she kissed him right on the lips softly he smiled as he stroked her cheek lightly then she took his hand and ran out the side exit as they ran they stop as the exit the shops he smiles and is blushing a deep red he mumbles a lot then she turns on him and smiles places a few bits of hair behind her ear her sliverly blue eyes shine lightly her dark brown mix chestnut hair is long and wild yet tame and cute as she looks at him she takes both his hands in hers and places them on her heart which is beating even faster then his he blushes and shakes his head he pinch and punchs himslef which makes her gasp he smiles ok not drem then as he is about to continue she kiss him again deeper then last time but with more tenderness as they breack apart one question when when we where six she answers him oh he blushes as he remembers a time when they were 6 he had triped and kissed her lightly on the lips actally he had kept doing that with out really meaning to over the years he smiled she looked at him well huh he said oh sinces we where 5 he said blushing even more as they looked in to each others eyes and walked hand in hand together he felt so happy but why did he senses trouble coming or near he shaked his head and as soon as they enter the street that whould take them to her houses everything when wrong a buzz of gun shots ripped though the sky and air and his own body he fall back then fall to the side then fall faces first on to the wet lawn he saw kaylani hiding to his left and down hiding behind a long bush she called to him she had not yet seen him his eye sight whened black and his body when numb then in the back of his head a light flashed on a deep pale blue light it was bright so bright


End file.
